Su Existencia, Mi Paraiso
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Jasper ha teniado una buena vida, una buena vida marcada por una hada especial. Su Alice. Ahora...al limite de su vida, necesita recordar todo aquello, desde lo bueno hasta o malo. Pero sobre todo,necesita recordar aquella sonrisa que marco la diferencia


**_Bueno, ya sabemos que lo unico mio, es la historia. Lo demas es de Meyer. _**

**_Ya hice uno de B/E y de E/R me faltaba de mi segunda pareja favorita, J/A Espero les guste. Un agradecimiento y reconocimiento especial a Mitzu-chan que me ayudo con las ideas de este finc, ademas...a pesar de que nos llevamos de la greña, la quiero un monto...mientras no se ponga en plan de dramaquuen xD. Sin mas, disfrutenlo._**

**_Y denme una review, que eso me anima y me inspira, sobre todo para continuar las historias que traigo colgadas, que no es mala leche!!...simplemente...se me funde el foco, o me lleno la cabeza de otras ideas. ( como la de este finc) y que no me dejan pensar hasta que las suelto. Sin mas, adios xD_**

**Su Existencia, Mi Paraíso.**

Caminaba por la vereda, llena de flores y hierba que llenaba mis pulmones de un dulce olor a hierba fresca y recién cortada, combinada con la exquisitez de las flores.

Mi paso era lento, acompasado, mientras que me guiaba la amable enfermera de edad media, Betty, con su traje blanco impoluto y sus cabellos rojos atrapados en un estricto moño.

-Con cuidado, señor Hale- me hablo con voz dulce y cordial. Mis ojos se centraron en los dulces castaños de ella que me sonreía, no pude más que sonreír y palmear la mano con la que me sostenía el brazo

-Tranquila, mi niña, este viejo tiene años no torpeza- mire hacia el arriba, dejando que mis viejos ojos se bebieron la dulce armonía que el día nos estaba dando. El asilo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Algunos durmiendo la siesta, platicando quedamente entre si o leyendo un buen libro; todo lo que uno podía soñar para sus días finales: tranquilidad.

Observe la pequeña brecha, junto a un riachuelo que zumbaba mientras que nos acercábamos al puente que nos llevaría a la pequeña finca de estilo toscano que fungía como asilo.

Ahí, cerca de un viejo roble que mecía sus ramas al ritmo de la suave brisa del aire la volvía a ver. No me asuste, como antes hacia, ni me puse histérico. No. Con el paso del tiempo verla se había vuelto mas una droga para mi que un temor.

Sabía que solo era una alucinación mía provocada por el deseo de volver a verla.

Sus dulces ojos grandes y dulces de color esmeralda, adornando ese rostro de muñeca albina ligeramente coloreado, acompañado de ese pequeño cuerpo que la hacia parecer una niña, un hada. Sus cabellos negros azabache desperdigado y rebelde, cortó.

Sonreí como siempre que hacia que veía su imagen, que siempre aparecía con esa dulce sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba.

-Alice, mi Alice- susurre y vi como se llevaba una mano a los labios para cubrir su sonrisa traviesa, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Yo suspire, tan rápidos y efímeros nuestros encuentros y tan necesitado de ellos.

-Sucede algo, Señor Hale- pregunto Betty con tono preocupado, aunque ella era nueva y no estaba del todo especializaba con mi caso, ya las otras enfermeras le habían avisado de mis desvaríos

-Me encuentro cansado, niña- la joven asintió y me guío unos pasos mas a uno de los bancos blancos que había cerca de la brecha, me senté para observar el hermoso paisaje que ante mía había. Pero mi mente estaba en ella

-¿Señor Hale?-

-Cuando la conocí…era una pequeña niña hermosa- dije, divagando, la joven callo- Era menudita y delgada, pero lo que le faltaba en tamaño le sobraba en energía. Parecía que tenia una fuente inagotable…y su sonrisa, esa dulce sonrisa que llego a mi alma y la encendió en fuegos artificiales…- no se si mi voz fue desvaneciéndose, o seguí hablando en voz alta, solo era conciente de cómo mi mente me guiaba a los primeros recuerdos de mi vida…los primeros recuerdos de mi amor.

_Era solitario, un niño realmente solitario. Tal vez por el hecho, de que tenía un padre que era excesivamente violento y una madre que no sabia que hacer…_

_Yo huía de casa todas las tardes, principalmente por que mi madre así lo exigía…en aquel tiempo no entendía que ella trataba de alejarme del dolor de ver como mi madre, que se llamaba María, era brutalmente atacada por James que nunca tuve el atrevimiento de ver como figura paterna._

_Así, cada tarde, me dejaba caer en un pequeño parque a dos calles de mi casa, donde me sentaba en la caja de arena y fingía que no oía las burlas de los otros niños._

_Fue ahí donde la vi por primera vez. Jugaba con un pequeño cubo de rubik que apenas me servia, cuando escuche por primera vez esa voz de soprano que cambiaria mi vida_

_-Yo no se tu, pero ese juguete nunca lo pude terminar y me desespere tanto que lo hice pedazos- alce la vista para ver quien me hablaba, y me choco la imagen que vi. _

_Era pequeña y menudita y desde entonces ya llevaba el pelo corto…aunque no tanto como después la conocí. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro redondo aun por los rasgos infantiles, y su menudito cuerpo estaba ataviado con un vestido lila con encaje._

_Su sonrisa era grande, una invitación a conocerla. Su voz había sido alegre y a pesar de que ya se le notaba el tono de soprano seguía teniendo ese pequeño timbre de niña._

_Yo la mire especulativo ¿Qué podría decirle a un ser como ella? Nada que fuera interesante._

_Al notar mi silencio, ella frunció el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció_

_-Perdona, ¿Acaso te molesto?- dijo, negué con la cabeza y seguí con mi fútil intento de organizar los colores; pensé que se iría, pero en lugar de eso se sentó a mi lado y observo mi maniobra tal acto, hizo que mis pequeñas manos temblaran_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo y su interrupción hizo que la mirara, sus dulces ojos de niña me inspeccionaban_

_-Jasper-ante mi respuesta sonrío_

_-Mucho gusto, Jasper. Yo Soy Alice- Alice…desde ese momento no lo entendí, pero sentí como el nombre se grabo a fuego en mi. Yo asentí y sin poder notarlo, hice algo que nunca en mis 8 años de vida había hecho: sonreí. Contagiado por su sonrisa sincera._

_Después no supe como ella había logrado levantarme del lugar, y jugar con ella hasta muy tarde._

-Y la seguí viendo, durante unos días más, hasta que un día mi madre me dio la mala noticia. Mi padre había encontrado a otra mujer, una tal Victoria y había exigido que nos largáramos de la casa. Tal ves mi madre fue cruel al llenarme de esa información para mi corta edad, pero me enseño a siempre ser directo y sincero. Lo demás podía ser debilidad.- guarde silencio, pensativo

-¿Y que paso con Alice?- escuche una dulce voz, mire ha mi derecha encontrándome con la mirada curiosa e interesada de Betty. Después de todo yo estaba hablando en voz alta, y al parecer, había capturado la atención de la enfermera. Sonreí agradecido.

-Alice no se lo tomo bien, yo era su mejor amigo. Y ella era mi luz…-

_-¡Jasper no te puedes ir!- me grito molesta, yo agache la cabeza triste_

_-Alice, mi mamá…-_

_-¡NO! No quiero oírlo otra vez…Jasper ¿no lo entiendes? Eres mi amigo, quiero estar contigo…me dijiste que…-_

_-Lo se Alice…-murmure y me atreví a ver a sus dolidos ojos -Yo quiero quedarme…en serio-_

_-Entonces quédate…-_

_-¿Con mi padre?- ella no respondió y evito mi mirada, sabia como era mi padre y yo se que ella no quería condenarme. Mi madre era dura, si. Pero me amaba y me cuidaba tanto como podía. Y mi madre me necesitaba, ambos lo sabíamos-_

_El silencio se prolongo mientras ella sollozaba y sus frágiles hombros temblaban mientras apretaba los puños; seis meses, solo seis meses habíamos tenido para estar juntos._

_De pronto, ella se lanzo a mí y sus bracitos me rodearon y me apretujaron_

_-Promete que no me olvidaras Jasper, prométemelo-_

_-Lo prometo, Alice. Nunca Jamás-_

_-Prométeme que siempre pensaran en mí-_

_-Siempre, Alice, siempre- no me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas habían empezado a salir por mis inexpertos ojos, los cuales nunca habían llorado, ni siquiera en las escasas ocasiones en que mi padre había alzado su puño contra mi, cuando se había saciado y dejado inconciente a mi madre._

_Sentí como ella asintió contra mi pecho._

_-Bien, eso esta bien. A cambio, yo deseare siempre volverte a ver, ¿Sabes? Mi madre dice que cuando deseas algo con fervor esto se cumple, yo deseare todas las noches a la luna y las estrellas y en cada oportunidad que nos reúna de nuevo-_

_-Pasara Alice. Siempre supe que cambiarias mi vida, y que serias parte de ella. Juntos- se separa de mi un poco para encararme, su sonrisa rota brillante por las sonrisas que surcaban su rostro_

_-Juntos- y nos quedamos el resto de la tarde, así. Uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano o abrazados, como dos amigos que conocían el próximo desenlace._

-Ella no fue a verme el día que me fui- dije- Por que así yo se lo pedí. No queríamos decir adiós realmente. Queríamos que quedara la idea…de que no decirlo, significaba que pronto nos encontraríamos otras vez…- guarde silencio, concentrado de pronto en el cantar de un ruiseñor que andaba cerca.

Pero Betty me hizo recordar su presencia

-¿Y sucedió?- pregunto con cierto tono ansioso-¿Se volvieron a ver?- la mire con una sonrisa plasmada en mis rostro, donde el paso de los años se mostraban. Asentí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso?- dijo rápidamente, alce una mano para que detuviera la lluvia de preguntas, ella me miro apenada mientras se sonrojaba. Ese acto le dio una imagen mas joven.

-Hicieron falta 6 años para que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar. Yo me había mudado a California, mas específicamente en Palo Alto. Y Ella se había quedado en Phoenix. Mi madre había progresado, era la asistente personal de un importante empresario y eso le había dado fuerzas para seguir, dejando atrás el paso oscuro que nos había bañado al lado de James. Jamás se volvió a casar o salir con alguien. Ahora su vida era yo y el trabajo. Solo eso…entonces una navidad, había decidido llevarme conocer la espectacular metrópoli de Nueva York… y no bastándose conmigo, había llevado a mis dos amigos de aquel entonces. Edward Masen y Bella Swan que no solo eran pareja, tenían un amor verdadero envidiable, pero que este termino mal, pero eso te lo contare después-

_-¡Mama ten cuidado!- le grite a una mujer que no paraba de reírse, mientras hacia un intento de patinar sobre la pista de hielo de Central Park. Estábamos solo los dos, ya que Edward había decido llevar a Bella a cenar a un restaurante de los mas lujosos. Y yo, feliz por mis amigos, les había cedido su intimidad_

_-Hay Jasper, no seas tan rígido- río, mi madre era pequeña y de cabello negro y largo. A veces parecía una niña y los años apenas hacían mella en su rostro, había recuperado color y vida desde que nos habíamos alejado de mi padre. El que nos echara, había marcado la diferencia de ella. _

_Nunca entendí por que no lo abandono y creo que ella tampoco, pero ahora éramos felices, y eso importaba._

_Me acerque a ella tratando de sostenerla, a diferencia de ella, había conseguido dominar el patinaje sobre hielo, ella me tomo de los hombros_

_-Hay mi vida, a veces pareces muy maduro para tu edad. ¡Tienes 14 años por dios! ¡Diviértete, dame dolores de cabeza!-_

_-¿Y que me castigues después?- dije en tono bromista al tiempo que sonreía y ella se reía_

_-Bien, pues si no lo haces…entonces te castigare por ser bueno- bufe_

_-Nunca supe que eso fuera motivo de castigo-_

_-Pues es que estamos en Nueva York y tú, en lugar de actuar como adolescente, pareces un señor- Ella me soltó y empezó a girar torpemente_

_-Mama te vas a hacer daño- ella solo se limito a reír, y yo menee la cabeza, no podía negarle su felicidad, su momento de libertad y relajación porque daba mucho por mi, siempre lo había dado._

_Se alejo de mí mientras, se tambaleaba y empuja a los demás visitantes. Yo la seguí de lejos, con la vista perdida en la nada, patinando de forma automática. Mis manos escondidas en los bolsos de mis pantalones._

_Fue de pronto cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo. Cuando agache mi cabeza me encontré con dos pares de orbes verdes brillantes como esmeralda y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Al instante mi corazón se acelero y sentí mi cuerpo temblar_

_-Es mejor patinar en pareja- murmuro la chica con la voz de soprano_

_-Yo…- ella río_

_-Hay, Jasper…Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ¿Eso es lo primero que me dices?-_

_-Alice…- murmure su nombre con veneración. Su rostro se había estilizado y había crecido, obviamente, pero seguía siendo menudita, y delgada. _

_No se cuando tarde en reaccionar en su presencia…en confirmar que era ella, y no uno de mis momentos en que me preguntaba que seria de ella, o si me recordaría, si me extrañaría_

_-Te extrañe- dijo con tono serio y calido, que me baño en esa calidez al instante. Ni siquiera fui completamente conciente de mi respuesta_

_-Y yo a ti, Alice- sonreí, de la única manera que podía sonreírle a ella: sinceramente, desde el alma. Ella río, con una risa como las campanillas y se apretujo a mí_

_-¡Ha esto me refería con ser adolescente!- oí a mi mama, y cuando la vi delante de mi, con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa triunfal_

_-Mama…- antes de decir algo, ella negó con un dedo y se giro mientras reía como una niña y seguía tratando de dominar el patinaje. Gire mi rostro hacia Alice, y no pude evitarlo, le sonreí _

_-Estoy Feliz de tener otra vez conmigo, Allie- su risa se extendió y luego giro a mi alrededor de una forma tan envidiable, que la hacia parecer una bailarina_

_-Sabia que tendría un regalo especial esta navidad- me abrazo- Y tu eres el mejor de todos-_

-Su familia y ella habían ido a pasar el año nuevo en Nueva York. Y yo estaba feliz por esa coincidencia, o como ella decía, ese acierto del destino. La presente a Bella y Edward, y enseguida hizo conexión con ellos. Era el espíritu y la alegría de nuestro pequeño grupo. Y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, Bella se había hecho su mejor amiga y Edward la trataba como si fuera una hermana de el. Pero el tiempo se nos agoto…y tuvimos que decirnos adiós…otra vez-

_Estábamos en la central de aviones, ella se iría a Phoenix y yo a Nievo México. Bella se había despedido de ella, y no paraba de decirle que la llamara aunque fuera una vez, Edward le hacia la misma petición. Yo fui el ultimo en despedirme, justo cuando estaba por abordar el avión_

_-Ojala no tuviéramos que separarnos otra vez- murmuro_

_-Ojala…- Concorde_

_-Te quiero, Jasper- yo la mire, en el tiempo que había estado juntos durante las vacaciones, con las salidas con Edward y Bella y cuando salíamos solo los dos, mi cariño de un amigo a una amiga, se había convertido en amor de un hombre a una mujer. Solo tenia 14 años, y sabia que no era una edad segura para hacer afirmaciones, pero yo afirmaba que ella era la mujer que amaría el resto de mi vida. Y necesitaba decirlo._

_Me acerque a ella y tome su pequeño rostro en mis manos, acaricia sus mejillas, lo cual provoco un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_Sus ojos se nublaron y sus labios se entreabrieron, para mi fue como una invitación que no dude en tomar. _

_Capture sus pequeños y suaves labios entre los míos, saboree su dulce sabor e inspire su aliento, dulce e embriagador, no puedo decir que era el mejor beso de mi vida, pero si el primero. _

_Mi pecho se lleno de una sustancia que amenazaba con salir y llenarme de alegría, tal vez era una droga nueva._

_Ella apretó más sus labios contra los míos, y me invito a invadir su boca, lo hice con mi inexperiencia a flor de piel, pero no me preocupo, sabia que era igual para ella._

_Sentí sus pequeños brazos abrazarme y apretarme contra ella, como si de esas forma nos hiciéramos uno y así no tuviéramos que separarnos, y aunque físicamente no había sido así, nuestras almas y corazones habían logrado esa fusión que deseábamos a través de ese delicado símbolo de amor e inocencia._

_Cuando el beso se rompió, la sentí dentro de mí, sus ojos me bañaron de ese delicioso líquido que tarde en nombrar: amor_

_-Te amo, Alice- susurre, solo para sus oídos, ella río levemente_

_-¡vaya que te tardaste en decirlo, tonto!- me acuso sonriente, sonreí al igual_

_-Lo siento, Alice- ella me sonrío, y su rostro se puso serio de repente_

_-Yo también te amo, Jasper. El único chico que amare siempre…-_

_-__**Pasajeros del vuelo…- **__anuncio una voz, era mi vuelo_

_-Jasper…-llamo mi madre_

_-Ya voy- dije sin dejar de ver a la mujer que significaba todo para mi_

_-no me olvides, Jasper-_

_-Nunca-_

_-Jasper, hijo- mire a mi madre y asentí. Robe un último beso a mi hada del amor, antes de separarme de ella_

_-Espérame, Alice. Regresare a ti pronto- ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Toda la eternidad de ser necesario, Jasper- sonrío- Pero recuerda que no soy muy paciente-reí _

_-Lo se-_

-Que triste- murmuro Betty, yo sonreí mientras miraba de nuevo el paisaje, en cualquier momento iniciaría el crepúsculo-¿Qué paso?- cuestiono

-Había llamadas, muy esporádicas, y por más que intentábamos no lográbamos vernos, luego ella se fue a Paris a estudiar modas, y yo me fui a Harvard a estudiar junto con Edward y Bella. Tuvimos suerte de que la escuela nos aceptara. Edward estudiaría medicina, mientras Bella se dedico a literatura. Yo por mi parte, escogí arquitectura; mi madre estaba orgullosa de mí. No paro de llorar el día que me tuve que ir con mis amigos. En la universidad conocimos a Emmett y Rosalie, una pareja que estudiaba Derecho y con quienes congeniamos, pero no deje de pensar y en extrañar a mi hada del amor. No existía ninguna otra mujer que ella, así ella me hubiera olvidado o no...-Guarde silencio por un momento, recordando los tiempos aquellos. Emmett, mi viejo amigo y sus juegos infantiles, la rudeza y orgullo de Rosalie, pero su buen corazón-Fue después dos años después de la universidad que la volví a ver…-

_Trabajaba para una importante compañía, en diferentes proyectos, a pesar de ser novato ya se tenia muchas expectativas para mi. _

_Tenia a mis amigos, Rosalie y Emmett estaban por casarse; Edward y Bella se habían casado un año antes de graduarse y habían continuado sus estudios mientras felizmente juntos. _

_Yo era feliz, por ellos, aunque yo seguía estando solo, cosa que mi madre me reprochaba cada que podía, pero ella no entendía por que seguía aferrado como un niño, como solía decir, a un amor de jóvenes. Ella no entendía que era más que eso. _

_Todos nos habíamos mudado a Chicago, y aunque yo tenia un pequeño departamento, este estaba cerca de la casa de mis amigos, que vivían lado a lado en una zona residencial hermosa._

_Sinceramente, nuestra amistad había llegado al nivel de que nos considerábamos familia. Bella y Edward habían tenido a su primera hija, un año después de graduarse, le habían puesto Carlie y al poco habían tenido un niño llamado Christopher. Yo era el padrino de este último, mientras que Rose y Emm eran los padrinos de su primera hija. _

_Rose y Emmett estaban intentando tener a su primer hijo, y no cabía duda que seria el niño mas amado, aparte de Carlie y Christopher._

_Esa tarde lluviosa, no había podido ir a comer a casa de Rose y Emmett –costumbre que teníamos todos, para estar juntos- así que me había refugiado en una pequeña cafetería cerca del trabajo._

_El Lugar estaba casi vacío y silencioso, a excepción de una rocola que tocaba baladas de los 50' pero mi vista se perdió cuando mis ojos la vieron. _

_Al principio creí que era una alucinación, hasta que me sonrío y se bajo del banco donde estaba sentado. Vestí de la manera más moderna y hasta un poco extravagante, camino hacia mi con un paso distinguido, como si bailara._

_Y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me había atado a ella desde el primer momento. Sin dudar me había tomado la mano, y sentí como si una parte de mi alma, encajara de pronto con un gran rompecabezas, había encontrado aquello que buscaba. Y todo gracias a ese toque._

_Su sonrisa se extendió y la mía lo hizo automáticamente._

_-Me has hecho esperar mucho, Jasper Hale- hice un brece asentimiento_

_-Lo siento, señorita- y no necesitamos mas, ella se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso, y yo le correspondí como mi ser había deseado hacerlo desde aquel día en un aeropuerto de Nueva York. Ya todo era perfecto._

-Ella andaba probando suerte, no tardamos ni una semana en irnos a vivir juntos. Y en menos de un año, ya estábamos haciendo nuestros votos en altar, con nuestros amigos como testigos. Como era suponer por la dulzura y energía de ella, se había ganado el cariño de Emmett y Rosalie y Edward y Bella estaban felices de volverla a ver.

"Christopher y Carlie la quisieron desde el principio, y le decían tía Alie de cariño, lo cual a ella le molestaba, pero también le gustaba. Mama se había tomado bien la noticia, y ella estaba feliz, de ver que su hijo si había tenido la oportunidad de vivir una historia de amor, como decía"- guarde silencio

-Que hermoso…- dijo Betty, yo le sonreí, pero esta vez había tristeza en mis ojos

-No todo fue final feliz…- susurre- Dos años después de que estábamos juntos, Paso la primera tragedia que nos afecto a todos…-suspire adolorido de pronto de los recuerdos. Betty me miraba asustada, como si fuera ella quien lo vivía- Edward y Bella murieron en un accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio. Ellos habían salido a celebrar su aniversario cuando ocurrió la tragedia, ninguno de los dos sobrevivió…- ante mis ultimas palabras, la enfermara jadeo mientras se cubría los labios con la mano, y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Que horrible- asentí

-Lo peor fue para los pequeños, los padres de Bella y Edward habían muerto ya. Rose en su infinito amor, y por que siempre quiso al pequeño Christopher y a la pequeña Carlie, después de que ella había tenido dos abortos, y le habían dicho…que era imposible que sus embarazos fueran exitosos, pues tenía una matriz débil. Decidió adoptarlos, por nuestros amigos, y sabia que eso era lo que Bella y Edward querían, siempre lo dijeron. Alice y yo cuidamos de ellos, también.

"Mi Alice sufrió mucho aquella perdida, había querido mucho a Edward y a Bella, por que ambos eran de buen corazón, por eso, cuando tuvimos nuestros primeros hijos, unos lindos mellizos con el color miel de mi cabello y los dulces ojos verdes de ella, decidió ponerles los nombres en honor a mis amigos: Edward y Bella Hale. Y quien iba a decir que con el tiempo, serian la pareja perfecta para los hijos de ellos."- Reí, y escuche la risa rota de mi enfermera, mire su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento, soy muy sensible a estas historias.- asentí- ¿Y que Fue de Alice?- pregunto.

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía.

-Los pequeños Edward y Bella acababan de cumplir dos años, mientras que Carlie y Christopher tenían cinco. Cuando ocurrió…-

_-Alice, amor ¿Dónde estas?- pregunte algo preocupado, la escuche reírse al teléfono_

_-tranquilo, Jasper. Voy al banco a sacar algo de dinero, después paso a comprar algo y llego a tiempo para ir a cenar con Rosalie y Emmett-_

_-¿Quieres que te alcance?- pregunte nervioso, desde la mañana tenia una sensación preocupante, y mas desde que ella me había dicho que la noche anterior había soñado con Edward y Bella, nuestros viejos amigos. Y que ella se había visto con ellos, lejos de mí y de los demás…observándonos. _

_-No, cariño. Esta bien, encárgate de arreglar a Bells y Eddy. ¿Si?-_

_-De acuerdo- silencio_

_-Te amo, Jazz- dijo de pronto seria-_

_-Yo te amo a ti, Alice- rió _

_-Dile a mis niños que los quiero-_

_-Lo saben-_

_-Aun así díselos_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Los extraño, siempre.- reí_

_-¿Planeas dejarnos, Alice?-_

_-¡Nunca! Pero aun así los extraño-_

_-Yo a ti, amor. Y ellos también-_

_-Mas les valía- río-Te veré luego- y corto la llamada. _

_Pero las horas pasaron, y no había noticias de ella, tampoco me contestaba el teléfono. Alguien toco a la puerta, pasadas tres horas. Y la abrí para que mi mundo se viniera abajo._

_Dos policías frente a esta. Rosalie y Emmett atrás de mi, habían llegado después de que les dije que vinieran y cuidaran a los niños mientras yo iba a la jefatura. No fue necesario-_

_-¿El señor Jasper Hale?- asentí mientras que por una razón extraña mi corazón se congelaba y sentía que el piso desaparecía y empezaba a hundirme en el vacío._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¿Es el esposo de la señora, Alice de Hale?-_

_-Alice…-susurre, y sentí que esa pieza de mi que había aparecido cuando ella me tomo de la mano en aquella cafetería, se iba. Incapaz de preguntar, fue Rosalie la que respondió_

_-El es, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con una voz autoritaria. Los policías no alejaron de mi la vista al contestar. _

_-Lamento informarle que su esposa, fue atacada cuando salía del banco. La asaltaron y le dispararon, su esposa no sobrevivió al ataque-oía la exclamación de Rosalie, y los juramentos de Emmett, yo no sabia que hacer. Estaba ahí, pero algo me faltaba._

_A lo lejos me pareció oírla, su risa de campanillas…_

"_Te amo, Jasper Hale" la oí en el viento, y recordé sus palabras_

_-Necesitamos que identifique…- deje a los policías, camine directo al sofá mas cercano y me senté. No era capaz de hacer nada._

_Lejos me pareció escuchar el llanto de mis niños. Lloraban por su madre. Y su llanto hizo nacer el Mio._

_Mi mundo desapareció…se fue a la oscuridad. Sin Alice no había nada._

_No había días brillantes a causa de su sonrisa, ni verla venir hacia mi con su caminar danzarín, ni sus mohines. No había nada sin eso. _

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Hale?- pregunto Betty, no me di cuenta que temblaba y las lagrimas surcaban mi rostro, y ella lloraba también

-Lo estoy, gracias. Nunca se llora suficiente por el amor de tu existencia- suspire

-Si gusta…-

-No, déjeme terminar. Y se que quiere saber- ella me miro apenada y asintió

-La única cosa que no me hizo irme a unirme a ella fueron Eddy y Bells, como ella les llamaba cariñosamente a nuestros hijos. Emmett y Rosalie fueron un excelente apoyo. Sobre todo en la crianza de ellos, ya que yo sin Alice no funcionaba bien.

"La tarde de su funeral, el cual Rose había arreglado, yo estaba arreglándome para ir, cuando en mis pantalones encontré una nota.

"_Te amo, Jasper Hale, a ti y a mis retoños, cuídalos. Dile a Rose y a Emmett que los extrañare. Pero sobre todo a ti y a mis niños. Saludare a nuestros amigos de su parte. Siempre estaré contigo. Tu Alice"_

-recuerdo que llore toda esa tarde, ella sabia que pasaría…sabia que algo nos separaría para siempre. Y había querido despedirse, lo había hecho por la llamada, la ultima vez que oí su voz, y ahora la nota. Que conservo hasta ahora…Después de eso, tarde seis meses en sobre ponerme, y aunque empecé a funcionar…seguía siendo algo con media vida.-

-Desde luego, no hay forma de superar algo así- le sonreí

-Fue ella quien me hizo superarlo…- la enfermera me miro interrogativamente

-Alice, nunca se canso de mandarme.- reí- Seis meses, desinteresándome hasta de mis pobres niños, fue algo imperdonable. Esa noche estaba tirado en la cama, mirando la nada, no se si dormía o no. Cuando de pronto, escuche esa voz…-

_-Jasper Hale- dijo, una voz que conocía muy bien, mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi conciencia. Conocía el tono muy bien, era el que usaba cuando se molestaba. _

_Me sorprendió verla, estaba ahí con un vestido blanco y los brazos en jarra. Edward y Bella estaban atrás de ella, abrazados y mirándome sonrientes. Con ropas del mismo color que ella_

_-Alice…¿Cómo…- ella negó vehemente_

_-No estoy para tonterías, Jasper. ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?- sabia a lo que se refería, de inmediato mi garganta se cerro y mi estomago se vacío. _

_-No puedo, Alice…no puedo…- ella puso una mano delante indicándome que me callara_

_-Claro que puedes, déjate de excusas- su rostro se suavizo, y me sonrío con ternura-Te extraño, cariño, todos los días, pero estoy dispuesta a esperar a que nos encontremos, siempre te esperare ¿Recuerdas?- asentí débilmente-ahora nuestros hijos necesitan un padre, ese eres tu, Jasper. No los abandones- negué con la cabeza_

_-Pero Alice- necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía, el dolor que me invadía, ella me detuvo_

_.Nada de peros, Jasper Hale. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar cuando estemos juntos otra vez, te esperare. Pero ahora ellos te necesitan. Yo necesito que seas fuerte, recuerda que te amo-_

_-Yo te amo a ti, Alice- ella asintió con una sonrisa. De pronto ella empezó a desvanecerse, al igual que mis amigos. Edward hablo antes de eso_

_-Dile a Rose y a Emmett que les agradezco que cuiden de nuestros hijos- asentí. Y volví a quedarme solo._

-A partir de entonces, era común que Alice se apareciera de vez en cuando en mis sueños, o a veces mientras estaba despierto. Siempre dándome un consejo o regañándome por algo. Pero con el tiempo…dejo de hacerlo. Solo me congraciaba con su visión, para desaparecer pronto-

-Que lindo- murmuro Betty, yo asentí

-Nuestros hijos crecieron, se graduaron. Y se casaron con Carlie y Christopher respectivamente. Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron tiempo de conocer a nuestros primeros nietos, pero murieron poco después…ambos, dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro. Yo me quede esperándoles. Vine aquí, por que no quería ser un carga para mis hijos, que ahora tenían una familia…vienen a verme cada fin de semana…mi nieta, Alice, así la llamo su Bella en honor a su madre. Se parece a ella, tiene la misma energía a pesar de ser una pequeña de cuatro años… Christopher y Carlie la hablan todo el tiempo de sus abuelos, tanto de Rosalie y Emmett como de Edward y Bella, los cuales conocieron solo por fotografías y lo que nosotros les decíamos, aun así los amaron…-suspire- Estoy cansado, Betty, me gustaría ir a mi habitación- ella asintió y me llevo.

Me recosté en mi cama y deje que ella me cubriera, mientras miraba el techo dije:

-Soy el único que queda, pero se que pronto me uniré con mis amigos, y con mi Alice-Betty me miro con los ojos vidrioso

-Se que será así, Señor Hale- puso una mano en mi brazo y yo la palmee con mi otra mano

-Necesito dormir, querida. Tal vez pueda ver a mi Alice-

-Descanse, Señor Hale- la joven mujer salio de la habitación apagando la luz. La oscuridad azulina de la noche me pego de lleno, afuera había luna nueva. Mire por la ventana, extasiado. Pero hace tiempo que las luces se había ido para mi, las ilusiones de Alice eran mi único subsistir, eclipsando todo lo demás. A excepción de las oportunidades de ver nuestra desdecía, donde se veía muy definido la marca de mis amigos, de mi y de Alice.

Nuestra pequeña prueba de que existimos.

Cerré los ojos, sintió mi cuerpo viejo cansado, nunca deje de vivir, por que cada vez que siquiera lo pensaba ella regresaba solo para regañarme "Vive hasta que sea debido" me decía, hasta que pronto dejo de hablar, pero sus ojos siempre expresaban todo.

Mi pecho bajaba y subía con dificultad, y recordé los viejos tiempos, las risas, las tristezas. Los mejores momentos, en los pocos años en que los seis estábamos juntos. Mi vieja familia, mi madre apenas y había logrado ver nuestra boda antes de que la muerte le llegara.

Todo lo que conocí alguna vez ya no estaba, y ahora solo quedaba yo…esperando mi momento.

De pronto algo frío acaricio mi rostro. Supe enseguida que era

-Alice…- oí su risa de campanilla, y en seguida unos fríos labios tocaron mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos, nunca me perdonaría perderme su presencia, ahí estaba, con ese usual vestido blanco que la hacia ver como un ángel.

-Hola, Jasper- dijo, y me alegre tanto de oír de nuevo su voz que no me pregunte a que se debía.

-Hoy le conté nuestra historia a alguien más. Betty, mi enfermera, una dulce mujer. Creo que le gusto-

-Lo se cariño- dijo mientras me acariciaba, guarde silencio mientras me concentraba en beber su imagen. Se veía joven, y con ese aspecto de hada que tanto amaba

-Te amo, Alice.- ella rió

-Jasper…-dijo, su voz de pronto seria

-¿Ya es hora, cariño?- le dije, ella me miro triste por un segundo, de pronto asintió feliz

-Si-

-Bien, no me gusta hacer esperar a una señorita, y menos si se trata de ti, Alice- ella rió

-Pero nuestros hijos…nuestros nietos- suspire

-Ya no me necesitan, ya han hecho su vida. Ya hice todo lo que pude, y siempre les deje en claro que los amaba. No puedo estar por siempre para ellos- guarde silencio- Y es hora de que estemos otra vez juntos, cariño- ella sonrío

-Te amo, Jasper- tomo mi mano, y al instante sentí aquella pieza faltante llenar el vació de mi pecho que había durado tanto tiempo.

Jalo de mí levemente, y al instante sentí una fuerza como nunca antes, me levante.

Pero ya no sentía el dolor de mi cuerpo, un instinto me hizo girar a ver a mi cama; ahí estaba un anciano, con una sonrisa en el rostro y su cabello blanco enmarcando su rostro surcado de arrugas. Mire la mano que Alice aun me sostenía, a diferencia del anciano, joven y blanca, sin ninguna marca de vejez. Alcance a ver mi reflejo en un espejo, pero de nuevo, no era el anciano con el que estaba tan familiarizado en los últimos años, el que estaba acostado en la cama. Era el joven rubio, de ojos azules que una vez amo tanto a la joven hada del amor que estaba a su lado.

-Te extrañábamos, amigo- oí decir una voz divertida. Gire para ver al gran hombre de aspecto duro pero de sonrisa fácil que era Emmett, junto a la rubia y hermosa de Rosalie, Edward y Bella estaban ahí, sonrientes

-Bienvenido de regreso, Jasper- dijo Bella, su rostro de corazón sonrojado y sus ojos chocolates llenos de afecto.

-Es hora de irnos, Jasper- hablo Edward, con su voz aterciopelada, asentí y apreté la mano de Alice.

-Siento haberla hecho esperar, Señorita- ella soltó una risa, una risa que yo corte con un beso. Un beso lleno de amor y nostalgia, de pasión y anhelo, solo comparado con el dulce beso que le di la primera vez que le dije que la amaba. Ella me correspondió mientras rodeaba mi cuello y me acercaba a ella. Ahí, rodeado de mis amigos, entre los brazos de ella, saboreando el sabor que tanto extrañaba y del que nunca me cansaría, me sentí tan feliz y en paz como nunca lo había estado.

No tuve preocupación por lo que dejaba, por mis descendencia, ellos eran felices.

Llorarían por mi, como lo habían hecho con mis amigos, recordarían lo mejor de mi, pensarían en mi. Pero sabrían que yo ahora estaba en paz, con la mujer que amaba, con mi familia.

-Ya tortolos, tienen mucho tiempo para eso….vámonos- grito Emmett, con su inmutable estado de humor. Los demás rieron, me separe de ella, que me miraba sonriente y con sus ojos brillantes.

-Por ti esperaría la eternidad, Jasper- río, pero luego me pego suavemente con la mano en el hombro-Pero ni se te ocurra ponerme a prueba- reí

-Yo no soy capaz de alejarme de ti, Alice. Nunca más. No sabes ni tienes idea de todo lo que siento por ti, solo por ti.- la volví a besar, mientras una luz nos bañaba a todos, una luz tan dulce y calida como el del amanecer mas hermoso.

No me separe de los labios de ella, mientras la luz nos rodeaba y nos abrazaba. Para mi, sus labios era la luz, sus brazos…mi cielo. Su existencia, mi paraíso.


End file.
